Daddy?
by Brucas4Eva2008
Summary: Brooke and Lucas were married but then Lucas cheated on her. 5 years later she has a son that he doesn't know about. But what happens when he finds out by an unexpected person. Better than it sounds! Please read!
1. Brooke Davis Scott

**This is a little different than all of my other stories but tell me what you think! Italics are fast- forwards. Bold is the past.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or any of it's characters. I own this plot though.**

Brooke was sitting in the bed with Nathan and her little boy.

" Daddy can we go to the River court?" The little boy asked.

" Yeah sure buddy." Nathan said.

She was always surprised Nathan didn't mind when Johnny called him that.

" So Brooke have you told Lucas yet?" Nathan asked.

" I always dial the number and hang up. I just don't want to tell him after 5 years he has a son." Brooke said with a sigh.

" Brooke he's the father of your kid." Nathan said.

" Yeah the father that I was married too for 2 months before he cheated on me with some girl named Nikki." Brooke said heatedly.

She teared up every time she remembered it all.

" Why don't I go with you?" Nathan said.

" First of all it'll be weird because he doesn't know you and second of all I'm not going to go see him." Brooke said.

" Anyways he probably won't even remember me." Brooke said.

" Well me being the good friend that I am will say that, no one can forget you." Nathan said.

She laughed. Nathan was a good guy. He had told her many times before that he was in love with her but for some reason she wasn't in love with him. She felt like he was just a good friend. She felt like she was in love with someone unknown.

" Well Christmas is coming up and I have about 200 dollars saved." She said.

This 2 bedroom apartment and a mini-van was all she had. Her son was in basketball. She loved seeing him play. At the same time it was hard for her to see him paly because Lucas is in the NBA and plays basketball. Every time basketball is on Johnny turns to it quick. She never had the heart to tell him that he was watching his famous dad play basketball.

Her apartment was gorgeous though. She designed everything to be great. She loved designing clothes too. That was her job. When Johnny was at school she made clothes. Sometimes he would help her.

To her she had a great life. A nice apartment, a great kid, and great friends. But something would always be burning inside of her. Something she couldn't get rid of. She wanted to fall in love. But every guy she ever had a date with didn't like kids so much. Nathan would always be a friend so he didn't count.

" I don't know what he wants for Christmas." Nathan said out of nowhere.

" Well I heard him talking to Skills and saying he wants a bat car and something that he most likely won't get. He wants me to fall in love with you." Brooke said.

Nathan couldn't say anything.

" Daddy you said we were going to go the River court!" Johnny yelled.

" Ok, ok. I was trying to get your momma here to come but she said she has to have some ice cream first." Nathan said.

" Can we all just go get some ice cream?" Johnny asked excitedly.

" Yeah sure." Brooke said.

They were getting ready to go when Brooke saw her son with only a coat on.

" I think you're forgetting a few things bud." She said to him.

" Oh yeah. Sorry mommy." Johnny said.

" It's OK just go grab your stuff." She said.

He grabbed his hat and gloves and scarf and went to the door.

" All right. Are you guys ready?" Johnny asked.

Nathan and Brooke nodded.

They left.

**I know that it's terrible but review anyways! Tell me what you think! Should I continue?**


	2. Lucas Scott

**Thank you for the review! Please keep reviewing though!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or any of it's characters except Johnny.**

Lucas Scott had just woken up. Today was his next big game. It was in Tree Hill. His hometown. He wondered if he was going to see some old faces.

Lucas got his clothes on and went to the kitchen.

" Today's the big day." He said.

He kissed Peyton on the cheek. Peyton Sawyer was his girlfriend and they lived together. She was also Brooke's old best friend until Brooke caught her making out with Lucas right after the papers were signed.

" Oh yes it is." Peyton said.

" So when are you going to tell the public about us?" She asked.

" When we win this game. I can just see the headlines now. Lucas Scott scores a basket and a hot girlfriend." Lucas said.

" You said that last time. You know? After you divorced that one time." Peyton said.

He still remembered Brooke. She was hard to forget. She was his first love and he never had exactly been in love like that ever.

" You make it sound like I've divorced about 20 times before." Lucas said.

" Well with the hearts you've broken you might as well have." Peyton said.

" They were all big fans." Lucas said.

That was one difference that Brooke had from all of them. She loved him when he wasn't famous. Brooke and him dated for 3 years before they got married and he didn't get famous until 2 3/4 of those years. Brooke had tons of more differences but we'll start with that one for now.

" Let's get ready to go then." Peyton said.

They left and got on the airplane.

" So are you ready for this Lucas?" Peyton asked.

" Kind of. I'm just afraid of who I'm going to see." Lucas said.

" It doesn't matter, they're all nobody's." Peyton said.

" Peyton I hate it when you talk like that. I was like that at a time too. And they're not nobodys." Lucas said.

Peyton felt kind of bad.

" I'm sorry Lucas." Peyton said looking down.

" Yeah." Lucas said not exactly believing her.

They waited for about 5 hours and finally were off the plane.

" Here I come Tree Hill." Lucas said as pictures were auomatically being taken with Peyton. She posed and he stood there.

That was a difference Brooke had from the girls. She hated the cameras. Just like Lucas. They tried to live there lives as normal people.


	3. Meeting

**Thank you for the reviews! Please review! I hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or any of it's characters.**

Nathan came to Brooke's house and just walked in.

" You know I should take that key away from you. That key was for emergencys only." Brooke said as she was sitting in the living room.

" Yeah but this is important. I got tickets for first row seats in the game for tonight." Nathan said.

" How?" Brooke asked.

" My friend is sick and he had first row seats for the game. He didn't want to waste the money so I paid him 100 dollars each for all of us." Nathan said.

" Nathan! Why would you pay so much for tickets. And anyways Lucas is there." Brooke said.

" So! It's for Johnny." Nathan said.

Brooke looked down at Johnny laying on the couch next to her sleeping.

" Fine." Brooke said holding her breath for about 3 minutes.

" Great!" Nathan said.

Brooke woke Johnny up.

" Honey guess what Uncle Nathan got you?" Brooke asked.

Johnny slowly woke up.

" What?" He asked.

" Tickets to go see your favorite team play." Nathan said.

" You don't need tickets to watch T.V." Johnny said.

" We're not watching T.V we're watching the real thing." Nathan said.

Johnny jumped up and down on the couches.

" Stop jumping on the couches." Brooke said looking away.

" Go get your jersey on buddy." Nathan said.

" Nathan I think you should just take him." Brooke said.

Nathan shook his head in disbelief.

" Brooke you know you want to go." Nathan said.

" Maybe I do. I just don't want to see Lucas." Brooke said.

It was 7:12 and they left to go. They sat in the front row.

Lucas and his team came down.

Brooke looked really good tonight. She had her jersey on and and had jeans on. She had her tennis shoes on. She had just cut her bangs the night before so they did look fresh.

Brooke kept looking away everytime Lucas looked back. Did he see her? He didn't.

" Nathan I'm going to go to the bathroom." Brooke said.

Lucas turned around as he heard the familiar voice.

" Brooke?" Lucas asked as he saw her getting up.

" Yeah?" She asked as she turned around without thinking.

She looked a little nervous as she saw him.

" Momma, Lucas Scott knows you." Johnny said surprised.

" Momma?" Lucas asked.

Brooke just sat stood there.

" Hi Lucas." She said not knowing what else to say.

Nathan held back a smile or a laugh.

She just looked at Lucas.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! Please review!!**


	4. He's My Kid!

**Thank you for the reviews! Please keep reviewing! Lucas and Nathan aren't brothers. Nathan's name is Nathan Lee.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or anyof it's characters except Johnny.**

Brooke still stood there. She sat down as she thought her knees would give in.

This is exactly what she was avoiding.

" Brooke can I talk to you?" Lucas asked.

" You're in the middle of a game." Brooke said.

" I don't care! I want to know what the hell is going on! Because last time I checked, I didn't get a phone call saying I had a kid." Lucas said raising his voice.

Brooke didn't know what to do. Everything was happening so fast.

" Fine, let's go outside. Johnny you stay here with Nathan." Brooke said.

Lucas and Brooke left. While they walked out of the door, photographers took pictures of them. As Peyton saw the cameras flashing in a different direction she looked over and saw Lucas leave with Brooke.

" Oh crap." She said to herself.

Brooke and Lucas were outside, it was a little chilly being November 1st.

" Now can you explain to me who that kid in there is?" Lucas asked.

" He's my son, Johnny. He's about 4. He likes basketball and he admires you. He doesn't know anything about you though." Brooke said.

" Why didn't I ever know about him? Knowing I have a child is a pretty big thing." Lucas said.

" Because you were just getting with Peyton and you're career." Brooke said as she paused holding back tears.

" It just wasn't the right time to tell you that you had a kid." Brooke said.

" Do you really think I would choose a career over a kid?" Lucas asked surprised.

" I don't know Lucas. I sure didn't know you then. I didn't know anything." Brooke said starting to walk back inside.

" What are you doing?" Lucas asked as he stopped her.

" I'm going back inside with Johnny." Brooke said.

" No, we're not done talking about this." Lucas said.

" Yes we are. You wanted to know why you didn't know about Johnny and I told you. You wanted to know who he was and I told you. That means you got what you wanted and we're done." Brooke said.

Lucas stopped her once more as she tried to walk away.

She put her hands on her hips and gave him those eyes that she always used to give him in High School. He could still see her.

" What about you Brooke? Did you ever think about me? How are you doing with all of this?" Lucas asked trying to smile.

" I'm fine. And I didn't think about you. Because you're the one that stepped out of my life. I was out here to talk about Johnny. If I wanted to talk to you about how I was doing I would've given you a call." Brooke said as she pushed him out of the way.

" Where does this leave me and Johnny? He is my kid." Lucas said.

" How do you know that? You saw that guy in there. Nathan. Maybe I'm here with him. Johnny might not even be yours." Brooke said.

" Because I don't see a ring on your finger. And when we first got married you told me you'd never have a kid without being married." Lucas said.

" And if Johnny's yours I already had a kid without being married." Brooke said.

She walked back inside leaving Lucas alone.

He came in after 5 minutes.

Brooke was still behind him.

Peyton came up to Lucas. She kissed him.

She wanted to show possession over Lucas.

Brooke just looked away. For some reason it was still hard for her to see him with Peyton. Maybe because Peyton was her old best friend. Maybe that wasn't true either.

" Mama I'm tired. Can we go home?" Johnny asked.

" Yeah. But as long as you can stay up for some hot chocolate at the riverwalk." Brooke said.

Johnny thought for a second.

" Yeah OK." He said.

Brooke took his hand.

" Do you want me to come with?" Nathan asked.

" No, you're with us all the time. Finish watching the game." Brooke said smiling.

She looked down at Lucas who had glanced back at her.

She left with Johnny.

When they got to the Cafe Brooke paid for the hot chocolate.

They left and started to walk.

10 minutes later someone was beside them.

" What are you doing here?" Brooke asked annoyed.

" He's my kid." Lucas said sighing.

Brooke looked at him. She almost regretted it as she saw the sadness in his eyes.

" What about Peyton? Even if you did want to actually know about him she woudn't be happy." Brooke said.

" So, he's my kid not hers." Lucas said.

Brooke didn't know what to do. She was so confused. What was she supposed to do? What would anyone do?

" Do you want to come to the River court with us since you didn't finish your game." Brooke said hesitantly.

Lucas smiled.

" Yeah." He said.

**I hope you liked this chapter A lot! Please review!!**


	5. Playing The Game

**Thank you for the reviews! I Hope you like this chapter!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or any of it's characters.**

Brooke and Lucas were walking with Johnny. When they got to the Rivercourt Lucas noticed Johnny had been looking at him the whole time they were walking.

" Hey do you want to play a little one on one?" Lucas asked Johnny.

Johnny shook his head up and down fast.

He grabbed the ball and started to play.

Brooke looked at them playing with a smile.

After about 15 minutes Lucas stopped playing.

" All right you won." Lucas said.

Lucas looked at Brooke and then back at Johnny. He went up to Johnny and whispered something in his ear.

" Momma do you want to play with us?" Johnny asked with a smile.

" I'm not that good at basketball honey." Brooke said.

" Yeah you are. Me and your mom used to play basketball together all the time in High school." Lucas said.

Brooke blushed.

" Yeah I guess we did. Because I could never forget how many times I used to beat you." Brooke said.

Johnny smiled.

" OOOH." Johnny said putting his hand over his mouth.

" Well if you were so good then how come you can't play now?" Lucas asked.

" Fine, I'll play. Just to show how good I am." Brooke said.

She grabbed the ball from Lucas.

They all played for 10 minutes before Brooke realized something.

Why was she playing basketball with the guy that broke her heart? Why was she playing with a guy she didn't even know anymore? Why were they acting like they still knew each other? She noticed that it felt like that they had known each other for the last 5 years.

Brooke walked away from the court.

They all sat down.

" Whats the matter Brooke?" Lucas asked noticing there was something wrong with her.

" Nothing." She said.

A car pulled up before he could ask again. Peyton came out.

" Lucas where the hell did you go?" Peyton asked angry.

" We didn't get to tell anyone we were together." Peyton said.

" I've just been catching up with Brooke." Lucas said.

" You should go. We all know that when you leave for town you'll forget about Johnny." Brooke said.

Lucas was about to tell her that wasn't true before Peyton interrupted.

" She's right, let's go." Peyton said grabbing Lucas's arm.

Brooke took Johnny's hand.

" Let's go honey." She said.

They started to leave when Johnny turned around.

" Can I have your autograph?" Johnny asked.

He put his ball out and gave it to Lucas.

Lucas signed the ball.

" I had alot of fun paying with you. Bye." Johnny said.

He started to walk with Brooke again.

" I'll see you soon Johnny." Lucas said.

Brooke kept walking not looking back and got into the car.

She drove off.

When she got back to her apartment she couldn't help but cry.

Johnny looked at her confused.

" Why are you crying momma?" Johnny asked.

" No reason. Go and take a shower." She said.

He nodded.

" First can I look at my ball? I didn't see it yet." Johnny asked.

" Yeah sure." She said.

He looked at the ball and came back.

He looked confused.

" What's the matter?" She asked.

She had been wiping her tears.

He handed her the ball.

_You're the best kid ever._

_Love your dad, Lucas Scott._

**I Hope you liked this chapter! Sorry it's short but the next one will be long. Please review!!**


	6. Realizing

**Thank you for the reviews! I Hope you like this chapter!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or any of it's characters.**

Brooke didn't know what to say. Why did he have to go and do that?

" Honey can you sit down?" Brooke asked.

" Ok." Johnny replied.

" I don't know how to tell you this, so I'm just going to tell you." Brooke said.

She sucked in a deep breath and let it out.

" Lucas and I were married once. We were together for about 3 years and married for 2 months. We got a divorce and then I had you. So that would make Lucas your dad." Brooke said.

" Wow." Johnny said with a smile.

There was a little silence.

" Now I get to tell everyone at school!" Johnny screamed.

He ran to the bathtub and got the shower running.

Brooke was surprised that he was so excited.

Lucas had just gotten home with Peyton.

" Why were you with Brooke?" Peyton asked loudly.

" Because I wanted to talk to her after I found out something!" Lucas yelled back.

" What did you find out? That she had a kid?" Peyton asked sarcastically.

" Yes!" Lucas said.

" How do you even know it's yours? It's Brooke Davis that we're talking about." Peyton said pulling her coat off.

" How did you even think to guess that?" Lucas said remembering she asked about a kid.

" Lucas I've lived with you for the last 2 years. I read your mail. Some guy, Nathan, sent this." She said.

She went upstairs and came back down.

" Here." She said.

" God you've been holding this since you moved in here!" Lucas said looking at the date it was sent.

" Yeah. I didn't want it to ruin our relationship." Peyton said.

He started to look at the envelope. There was a birth certificate in it and a letter just saying that Brooke wouldn't tell him. It also said he knew that it had been 3 years but it doesn't matter.

" This is something I needed to know." Lucas said.

" Oh, don't tell me you really want to have a heart to heart with the kid now. It's been 5 years." Peyton said laughing.

" If it wasn't for you I would've known I had a kid sooner." Lucas said as he put his hands through his hair.

" Whatever." Peyton said.

" What happened to you Peyton? Hanging out with Brooke reminded me of how much in love I was with her. How happy I was. How when I was with her I forgot everything else. Now I can see what real love is." Lucas said.

" Are you saying your in love with someone you hung out with for an hour?" Peyton asked with little tears beginning to form in her eyes.

" I don't know. But what I have with you isn't anything. I can't even imagining having a family with you." Lucas said.

There was silence.

" What happened to you Peyton? What happened to the girl that loved to draw? I may not be in love with you when you turn back into that girl, but atleast I'll have my friend back." Lucas said.

Peyton just stood there.

" Are you saying you don't love me?" Peyton asked.

" Yeah I am." Lucas said.

Lucas grabbed her things and told her she had to leave.

" Ok. If that's what you want." Peyton said to him.

She left with a slam of the door.

After 4 minutes he heard a knock on the door. There standing was Brooke Davis Scott.

" Hey Luke." She said.

" Hey Brooke." He said with a smile.

" Um, I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry about everything I said at the basketball game and at the rivercourt. I shouldn't have just thought you'd be a bad dad." Brooke said.

" It's ok Brooke. I would probably have done the same thing as you did." Lucas said.

" No you wouldn't have. You forgive people so easily. I don't." Brooke said looking down.

Lucas put his arm over her shoulder. She pushed his arm off gently.

" What's the matter?" Lucas asked.

" Nothing. I just have to go." Brooke said.

" Brooke wait. Can you tell me some things about Johnny?" Lucas asked.

She shrugged and smiled.

" Maybe. Just not today. Johnny's waiting for me with Nathan." Brooke said.

" Brooke started to walk out but turned around as she got to the door.

" Lucas if you do decide to stay in Johnny's life don't dissapoint him." Brooke said.

" I won't." He said.

Brooke left and got in her car.

She started to realize as she drove that maybe the reason she couldn't love anyone else was because of Lucas. Because he would always be in her heart and her life. She realized she loves him and never stopped.

**I hope you liked this chapter! Please review!!**


	7. Letting Go

**I Hope you like this chapter!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or any of it's characters.**

Brooke woke up the next morning. She had a huge headache from all of her crying.

She got out of her room and went to the kitchen to get some Tylenol.

When she got there she opened the cabinet and got it. She drank it down. As she closed her eyes and hung her head back a voice came up behind her.

" Hey cheery." Lucas said with a smile.

Brooke turned around fast and hit him.

" Ow. What was that for?" Lucas asked holding his cheek.

" What are you doing here?" Brooke asked.

" I came to see Johnny." Lucas said.

" I would've hit you so much harder than I just did!" Brooke said.

" Did you have a bad sleep?" Lucas asked.

He wrapped his arms around her holding her into a hug.

She pulled away quick.

" What are you doing?" Brooke asked.

" Helping you feel better. But if you want to be grouchy all day then you can." Lucas said.

He was about to go upstairs to get Johnny before Brooke called him.

" I'm sorry I snapped off on you. It's just it feels weird hugging you. After all of these years and everything we've been through." Brooke said.

" We're friends now. We can get past it." Lucas said.

" OK." Brooke said.

" Now I think I know what can help you feel better." Lucas said.

" What?" Brooke asked.

" Lets go to the Fair." Lucas said.

" There's no fair in Tree Hill." Brooke said.

" Yeah, but there's a fair in Charlotte." Lucas said.

" That's far Lucas." Brooke said.

" Yeah but then we can talk on the road and Johnny can have fun." Lucas said.

" I don't know Lucas. I can't just leave with you and Johnny." Brooke said.

" OK, if you want to break the news to Johnny." Lucas said.

Brooke sighed.

" I kind of like the carousel." Brooke said giving in.

" Good." Lucas said.

He went upstairs and told Johnny.

Brooke was standing downstairs. Truthfully the reason she didn't want to go was because it was weird being around Lucas again.

Lucas came back down.

" It's on. Johnny wants to go too." Lucas said.

" That's good." Brooke said.

She looked down and then turned around to make coffee.

" Whats wrong?" Lucas asked concerned.

" Nothing." She said still turned around.

" Listen if you don't want to go, I can take Johnny." Lucas said.

That was her escape way. She didn't want to go.

" Could you? I mean I'm not feeling good." Brooke said lying.

" Yeah, sure. This is going to be my big chance to get him to like me." Lucas said.

" Yeah, he needs to like the part of you that isn't famous." Brooke said.

Johnny came running down the stairs.

" I'm ready." He said.

" The fair isn't until noon." Lucas said.

" Yeah but we have to drive there and I'm starving." Johnny said.

" I was going to make you some pancakes." Brooke said.

Johnny shook his head fast.

" No thanks." He said.

Brooke laughed.

Johnny and Lucas walked out of the door.

Brooke decided to call Nathan.

" Hey Nathan. I haven't talked to you in a few days ever since the basketball game." Brooke said.

" Yeah the game where you left me all alone." Nathan said heatedly.

" Wait are you mad at me?" Brooke asked confused.

" Yeah I am, I wasn't planning on you falling for Lucas." Nathan said even more heated.

" That's ridiculous Nathan! I didn't fall for him! I should let him see Johnny! He's Johnny's REAL dad. He's not the one pretending to be something he's not!" Brooke screamed.

The last two sentences hurt Nathan badly. He felt stupid.

" If that's how you feel Brooke." Nathan said.

He hung up.

She didn't mean to make him feel bad but it kind of just came out.

She figured she was just afraid of the truth. She went to the living room and turned on some music channels. She heard Womanizer.

She started to sing and dance. This was the perfect night to go out.

She called Lucas.

" Hi, are you going to get a hotel room with Johnny? I don't want you guys to come home late." She said.

" Yeah." Lucas said.

" All right tell him I love him." Brooke said.

She hung up. This was also the perfect night to let go. Especially of a certain Blondy boy.

" You're a womanizer womanizer." The song played.

**I hope you liked this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**


	8. Party time!

**I Hope you like this chapter!! Please Review! Thank you for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or any of it's characters.**

Brooke called a friend that she hadn't talked to in a while. Her name was Haley James. She was kind of a nerd but she loved to party.

She called and let the phone ring. She was thinking about hanging up at first but then realized it was to late as the phone picked up on the other line.

" Hello, this is Brooke Davis. Is this Haley James?" Brooke asked.

" Yeah! Hi, Brooke. I haven't spoken to you in about 1 year. How have you been?" Haley asked very surprised.

" I'm great. It's good to talk to you. I was wondering if you wanted to catch up? You know go to Tric or something?" Brooke asked hopefully.

" Oh yeah sure. Is it ok if I bring a friend?" Haley asked.

" Yeah sure." Brooke said.

" All right, I'll see you at Tric." Haley said.

They both hung up.

Brooke went into her closet and started to grab clothes.

She picked out a cotton white skirt that just went down to her knees and a black tank top. She wore her black heels and looked great. She let her hair be curly for tonight.

" I haven't seen this person since high school." Brooke said as she looked at herself in the mirror.

Brooke left the house and couldn't wait to get to tric. When she got out she went inside and saw Haley. She walked up to her.

" Hey Hales." Brooke said.

" Hey Brooke. At first I thought you were going to come in jeans." Haley said.

" Well did Brooke Davis ever look like that?" Came a voice behind Haley.

She came and turned over so Brooke could see her.

" Peyton." Brooke said confused.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lucas and Johnny had just arrived at the fair. It was 8:00.

" Uncle Lucas you drive so slow." Johnny said.

Lucas was speechless as he heard him say Uncle Lucas instead of daddy.

" Can we go on the Ferris wheel?" Johnny asked.

" Yeah sure why not?" Lucas asked.

Johnny and Lucas ran to the Ferris wheel.

When they got on Lucas decided it was time to ask questions to get to know Johnny and let Johnny know who he was. But he did want to know a few things about Brooke. Stuff she wouldn't tell him.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

" What is Peyton doing here?" Brooke asked Haley in disbelief.

Haley knew exactly what had went on with Peyton and Lucas. But Brooke had forgotten why Haley and her hadn't talked in so long. Because Haley was supposedly one of Brooke's friends. But she knew that Lucas had cheated on her with Nikki and Peyton and she didn't say not one thing to Brooke. Peyton and Haley had always been best buddies. Brooke tried to forgive Haley and be friends with Haley but ever since last year she realized it wasn't going to work.

" You said it was OK that I could invite a friend. Peyton was lonely so I invited her." Haley said.

" Lonely because Lucas isn't with her right now." Brooke said.

" Why do you always have to take a shot at me Brooke?" Peyton asked.

" Well you're a big girl. Figure it out." Brooke said.

She turned around and asked for a drink from the bartender.

She got it and drank some.

" Excuse me." She said to Haley and Peyton as she walked away.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lucas started to ask questions.

" So Johnny whens your birthday?" Lucas asked.

" July 15th." Johnny replied simply.

" Did you love my mom?" Johnny asked right after.

" Um," Lucas said as he cleared his throat.

Why did Brooke have to stay home?

" I, um, well, yeah at a time." Lucas said putting his hands through his hair.

" Oh." Johnny said.

" So what grade are you in?" Lucas asked.

" Kindergarten." Johnny replied.

" How old are you Uncle Lucas?" Johnny asked.

" Well I am 23." Lucas said.

" All the other kids at my schools mom and dad are old. They're like 30." Johnny said.

" Well you can't have fun with old people." Lucas said with a laugh.

Johnny smiled.

" Well you can't laugh with young people." Johnny said smiling.

" Oh really? Well can you have fun with me?" Lucas asked.

" Yeah." Johnny said.

They got off of the ride and went to other ones.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Brooke was walking around the dance floor. She didn't even know why but she needed to get away from Haley and Peyton.

" Brooke what the hell is wrong with you?" Peyton asked her.

Brooke turned around.

" You're acting like we're in High School." Peyton said.

" Peyton you've been in High School since you graduated." Brooke said.

" Have I? I'm not the one that has been reminded of my mistakes everyday!" Peyton said.

Haley came up to them.

" I think you guys should go somewhere more private to talk." Haley said.

" Yeah we should." Peyton said crossing her arms.

" There's nothing to talk about. It's not going to change anything." Brooke said.

Haley grabbed Brooke over to the side.

" I'm not talking to her Haley! I know you're trying to fix things but, you can't." Brooke said.

" I'm not trying to fix things! I have a feeling that, now that Lucas knows Johnny's here he's going to move here. He's not going to leave him. That means Peyton's going to be here. Your going to have to get used to her being around. Otherwise this isn't going to work. You and me both know you can't shut Lucas out of Johnny's life because of that skinny bitch." Haley said.

" Skinny bitch?" Brooke asked.

" Well ever since I've been with her tonight I've realized she has changed. She cares about make-up and always talks about cameras and paparazzi, and hopes to become Mrs. Scott the basketball players wife. It's just not right." Haley said.

Brooke drew in a deep breath.

" All right." Brooke said finally.

They both went into the office. Brooke knew there would be some yelling and screaming.

" So why are you so mad at me still?" Peyton asked.

" Because you are still with Lucas. You cheated with him on me! And I let him go for you. I could easily have forgiven him. But I guess you're to stupid to realize that." Brooke yelled at her.

" Brooke, that was 5 years ago! Forget it now! You act like this hasn't been on my conscious! I have to live with this everyday. Do you really think when I mention your name he just says yeah whatever? He smiles the most amazing smile I've ever seen in my life! And it's not about me. Don't you think I don't hate that?" Peyton asked.

" Well that's your fault! That is called karma! You took him away from me and Johnny! That sure as hell hurts me more than you just getting hurt by someone who doesn't have a kid with you! Do you think that it doesn't hurt me when Johnny asks why he doesn't have a real dad?" Brooke yelled.

" Now that is something that is your fault! You could've told Johnny!" Peyton said.

" Why so he could know that the person that stole his dad is a " Brooke was saying before she saw a flash of light.

" Say cheese!" The sleaze bag camera man said.

He ran out.

" Do you think he heard us?" Peyton asked scared.

" Why? Are you scared it's going to ruin your reputation?" Brooke asked.

" And yours!" Peyton said.

Brooke just walked out and told Haley she was leaving.

She left without a goodbye.

The only thing that worried Brooke was the fact that Peyton was right. If the guy heard the whole conversation or even taped it, it would be plastered all over the news.

" Lucas Scott has a kid, But it's not who you'd expect!" She imagined.

**I Hope you like this chapter! I know it took so long but you got a pretty long chapter! Please review!**


	9. Home

**Thanks for the reviews! Please review!**

* * *

Lucas had gotten home with Johnny at about 3 a.m. that night and Brooke was sitting on the couch watching the O.C. Lucas saw her and smiled. He went and put Johnny in his room. When Lucas came back into the living room he sat next to Brooke on the couch.

"So how was today?" Brooke asked.

" It was fun. Johnny had a really good time." Lucas said.

" Did you?" Brooke asked.

" Yeah, he's an amazing kid. You raised him well." Lucas said with a smile.

Brooke blushed a little.

" Thanks." Brooke said.

" So what did you do all day." Lucas asked.

" I attempted to go to a club with Haley. But it didn't work out to well." Brooke said.

" How _is_ Haley doing?" Lucas asked remembering his old friend.

" Oh she's OK, I guess. I really didn't get to ask what's going on with her." Brooke said with a sigh.

" You guys don't hang out anymore?" Lucas asked.

" No, unfortunately." Brooke said.

" That's terrible. You and Haley always used to hang out." Lucas said.

" Well that changed after...Well we just stopped." Brooke said not wanting to bring up the divorce.

Lucas looked down knowing what she was talking about. It was a painful memory that they both had avoided speaking about as much as possible. There was a small silence.

" Do you want to watch a movie?" Brooke asked.

" Yeah, no chick flicks though." Lucas said.

" Ugh! Those are my favorite." Brooke said.

Lucas snatched the remote out of Brooke's hand and scanned through the channels.

" Scream 3 is on." Lucas said.

" Come on! You know that movie freaks me out." Brooke said.

" Is Brooke Davis scared?" Lucas asked.

" No, I just think its a little supernatural at times...OK yes." Brooke said.

They both laughed.

" Don't worry I'll be right here." Lucas said.

" OK." Brooke said.

Half way through the movie Brooke jumped up. Lucas was asleep but Brooke had startled to him so he held her. She had just realized after 3 seconds and moved away. Lucas noticed Brooke's reaction almost immediately. He didn't want to make anything weird. So he decided to leave.

" I should be going." Lucas said.

" Yeah." Brooke said.

Lucas grabbed his jacket. He went into Johnny's room and looked at his son sleeping in his blankets. How could he have ever missed out on this kids life?

Lucas turned back into the living room.

" Bye." He said to Brooke.

She smiled and waved.

He left the house.

Brooke turned off the T.V and went into her room and laid in her bed. She couldn't fall asleep though. Thoughts were running through her mind. Could she really be falling for Lucas again?

* * *

Lucas had just arrived home when he saw Peyton in his hotel room again.

" How did you get back in here?" Lucas asked.

" I told them the room number and that I had lost my key. You could never guess what flirting could do to someone." Peyton said.

"Of course." Lucas said.

" Listen Luke, I don't wanna fight anymore. I'm sorry about hiding Johnny from you and and being such an evil bitch." Peyton was saying.

Lucas sat down on the couch. He didn't want to fight with anyone right now.

" Why did you do it then Peyton?" Lucas asked looking at her in disbelief.

She sat down next to him.

" I hid Johnny from you because I didn't want to lose you. I thought that if you knew about Johnny, you'd want to get back with Brooke. I couldn't let that happen. I love you so much." Peyton said.

" Why would I get back with Brooke?" Lucas asked in denial.

" Do you see how you and her were at the basketball game?" Peyton said with a laugh.

Lucas nodded. She had an understandable excuse. Peyton kissed him on the lips.

" I love you. Please tell me you feel the same way." Peyton said.

" I need to think Peyton. I don't know if I love you. I'm so confused right now. I just want to go to sleep." Lucas said.

Lucas went into the bedroom and laid down in the bed. Peyton came in shortly after. She went in the bathroom and came out with a red, laced dress. It went down to her thighs. Lucas looked at her for a second. He had been thinking for a while now. She came and laid down into the bed next to him. He knew what he had to do. Even if his heart wasn't in it.

" I love you too Peyton Sawyer." Lucas said.

Peyton's eyes widened. She kissed him.

* * *

The next day Lucas woke up. Peyton was still asleep next to him. He got up and went to take a shower. During his shower Peyton had awoken and came in with him.

" Good morning sweet heart." She said.

She kissed him. Then she kissed his neck.

" Peyton, I'm showering." Lucas said.

He turned away form her. She stared at him. She didn't know what was going on.

" I'm going to go get some groceries." Peyton said.

Lucas nodded his head. Peyton walked out of the shower. She got dressed.

* * *

Johnny went into Brooke's room and started jumping on her bed causing her to wake up.

" Johnny what are you doing?" Brooke asked smiling.

" Just waking you up." Johnny said.

" all right I'm awake." Brooke said.

Johnny flopped down next to her.

" Can we go to the park with daddy today." Johnny asked.

" OK, I'll call Uncle Nathan right now." Brooke said.

" No, not Uncle Nathan. Lucas, daddy." Johnny said.

" OK. I'll um, tell him you want him to pick you up." Brooke said.

" Mommy! I want you to come! Please!" Johnny said.

" Fine." Brooke said.

Brooke went to the bathroom and got dressed. She heard a knock on the door and went to it quickly. She opened and there stood Peyton.

" Peyton what are you doing here?" Brooke asked annoyed.

" Oh I just wanted to know, why the hell you're trying to take Lucas." Peyton asked loudly.

Brooke turned around and saw Johnny looking at them.

" Johnny, why don't you go to your room and watch a movie and then I'll call daddy." Brooke said.

Peyton started to laugh. But Johnny went into his room obediently. But he took something with him.

* * *

Lucas had just finished getting dressed when the phone rang. Lucas answered it without even looking at the caller I.D.

" Daddy it's me! Mommy is here with that lady that came to the River court and you left with her. They're yelling and screaming at each other. I don't know what to do." Johnny said scared.

" Um, don't worry Johnny. I'll be over in 10 minutes." Lucas said.

They hung up and Lucas ran to his car and pulled out of the parking lot.

* * *

Brooke and Peyton were still speaking.

" So why?" Peyton asked.

" I'm not trying to steal Lucas! Do you really think I'm even happy that him and Johnny met? Not really!" Brooke said loudly.

" It is so obvious that you're trying to steal Lucas, no matter what you say. I have proof that I've seen with my own eyes. OK Lucas didn't come home until 4:12 a.m today! I know he was with you! Then you and him went to the River court together! Oh and I know that you're lying. You really did mean for him and Johnny to meet. That why you sat front row next to him! I saw it. You meant for it all to happen!" Peyton said.

Brooke couldn't lie. Somewhere deep down inside of her she did want Lucas to see her at that game. Somewhere deep down inside she did love Lucas still.

* * *

**Please review! I hope you liked this chapter!!**


	10. JOHNNY!

**I hope you like this chapter! Please review! Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

While Brooke and Peyton were fighting there was a knock on the door. Brooke walked away from Peyton. She went and answered the door.

"Hi Lucas." Brooke said as she answered the door. She let him in, he was very frustrated.

" What the hell is going on?" Lucas asked.

" You know I was just about to ask the same question." Peyton said rolling her eyes.

" What are you talking about Peyton?" Lucas asked confused.

Lucas was tired of fighting with Peyton, they had just fought that night and he was annoyed with it all.

" Why don't you ask Brooke?" Peyton asked.

Lucas looked at Brooke. He had a feeling he knew what this was about.

"Ok, I'll tell you. According to your fiance or girlfriend, or whatever she is, I am trying to take you away from her." Brooke said with a laugh.

Lucas groaned loudly. He was so tired of fighting with Peyton over the same damn thing again and again.

" Peyton I don't know how many times I have to tell you this but there is nothing going on between Brooke and I." Lucas said.

Peyton sighed. She was happy that Lucas didn't have feelings for Brooke. But she still wasn't completely convinced.

" I wish you two would stop fighting. Peyton I need you to get along with Brooke, she is the mother of my son. And that's not ever going to change." Lucas said.

Peyton rolled her eyes and glared at Brooke. She was acting as if she was 9 years old and was pouting because she wasn't getting her way.

Lucas decided to completely stop the fight.

" Peyton, please go home or do something that doesn't require to be around Brooke. Brooke can you please get Johnny for me." Lucas said.

Brooke nodded her head while Peyton walked out of the door. When Brooke came back with Johnny, Johnny gave Lucas a hug. Lucas felt that, that hug made his day better.

" Daddy can we go to the park today?" Johnny asked.

" Yeah." Lucas said.

" Can mommy come with?" Johnny added.

" If she wants." Lucas said looking at Brooke.

She grabbed her coat and they all went into the car.

* * *

They were at the park and Johnny was racing down the slides with a few kids.

"Be careful Johnny!" Brooke yelled.

She was very cautious when they went to the park. She always kept a close eye on him. Her and Lucas went and sat on the swings.

"Some morning huh?" Brooke asked kinking her eyebrows.

Lucas smiled.

" Yeah." Lucas said.

" Peyton seems like a handful." Brooke said.

" Yeah she is." Lucas said laughing.

" How has life been in the NBA?" Brooke asked pushing her hair behind her ear.

" It's been crazy. Appearances, interviews, crazy fans, and paparazzi." Lucas said with a sigh.

" I don't get it though, your such a great writer Luke. You could be touching the world with your words but instead you play basketball. When I was with you you were always writing books. They were all good. I remember The Comet, Ravens, and that one that you made about us. They were all amazing." Brooke said.

" Yeah I remember them, I do love writing but then I realized that writing wasn't going to make me as much money as basketball. And I wouldn't be as succesful." Lucas said.

Brooke sighed.

" What about you, Brooke. You were supposed to become a big Fashion Designer and now you just have a little buisness online." Lucas said.

"I know. I still want too. It's hard to be a fashion designer when you have a kid." Brooke said.

"I don't believe that for a second. You're Brooke Davis." Lucas said.

Brooke smiled and looked into his eyes for a second.

"Um, let's go get some Ice cream." Brooke said looking away quickly.

Lucas smiled.

"I'll get Johnny." Lucas said.

Lucas looked around for Johnny, he couldn't see him.

"Where is he?" Lucas asked Brooke.

"He was by the slides." Brooke said.

They glanced over by the slides and he wasn't there.

"Johnny!" Brooke yelled.

"Johnny!" Lucas yelled.

"Where is he?" Brooke asked with tears in her eyes.

Lucas wrapped his arms around her.

"We're going to find him. I hope." Lucas said.

Brooke ran around the park looking. She couldn't find him. Lucas ran around the other side of the park. Neither of them could see him.

Brooke caught up with Lucas.

" Where the hell is he?" Brooke yelled. She was hysterical.

" Call the cops Brooke." Lucas said.

Brooke called and told them everything. Within 20 minutes there where 3 cop cars there.

" I don't know, we saw him last at the slides. We looked away for what 3 seconds and he was gone." Brooke said sobbing.

She had explained it to police officer 3 times.

"Can you please go find him now! That kid is all that I have!" Brooke yelled.

Lucas wrapped his arms around Brooke for the 20th time that day.

" We've got to find him." Brooke said crying into his chest.

"Don't worry." Lucas said, but deep down inside he was worrying just as much as she was.

* * *

Johnny woke up in a dark room. He didn't know where he was. He was on the slide and then when he tried to go back up someone hit him and then he was asleep.

" Hello Johnny." A voice said in the dark.

" MOMMY! DADDY!" Johnny yelled at the top of his lungs.

" No one can hear you. It's only me and you."

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter! Please review! Who has Johnny?**


	11. One Chance

**

* * *

**

I hope you guys like this chapter! Sorry it took so long to update! Please review! Karen is Brooke's mom in this story.

* * *

Brooke had called everyone she knew. The police couldn't find him.

Nathan was there, Karen was there, Karen's new husband Keith, Haley, Even Peyton came when Lucas called her.

" I don't know where he is Nathan." Brooke said sobbing. She had said that at least 10 times already.

"Well the police are still looking. So they'll find him." Nathan said.

Peyton went up to Lucas and gave him a kiss.

"I'm so sorry babe." Peyton said as she wrapped her arms around him.

Brooke couldn't help but think to accuse Peyton, but she didn't say anything. I mean Peyton wasn't that crazy. And she hadn't seen her at the park at all.

Karen decided they had waited long enough and went up to a cop named Lee.

" Have you found anything yet." Karen asked.

"Well we decided to go check the slides out and see if anything was over there that maybe your grandson might be wearing. And we found nothing. Maybe you guys should just go home for now, and we'll send our police officer over to your house to keep you guarded. We'll call you if anything happens." Lee said.

" Why should a police officer go to the house?" Karen asked. Why shouldn't the police officer just go and help find Johnny. The more help, the faster they'll find him.

"Just in case they're using Johnny as a distraction, to do something else to Brooke or Lucas." Lee said.

Karen turned around and told everyone that they should just go to Brooke's house. But Keith had to leave. He had to take a plane and go to New York, there was a big auto show there that he couldn't miss because of how much the tickets were.

" It's OK, Keith I can handle it. I really think everyone should go home. I don't need anymore comforting." Brooke said.

Karen looked at Brooke. Brooke knew what she was asking, are you sure? Brooke nodded her head.

Everyone left and Nathan was the last to leave.

* * *

Johnny was sitting in the basement the person holding him hostage had left. He was terrified, his mom had always told him to keep a pocketknife in his pocket just in case, and he always thought she was overreacting so he never used it. He managed to get the blindfold from over his eyes. He looked around and realized he'd seen this basement somewhere before, he wasn't sure from where, but he had. Johnny stood up, but since his feet were tied to the chair he slipped. He saw a candle lit. He was tied with ropes so he thought maybe he could crawl over to the candle and burn the ropes off. He tried, he managed to burn off the ropes tying his feet together, but he burned his pants a little too. he stood up and banged the chair against the wall in hopes that it would break like in the movies. But it didn't. He heard someone coming inside, so he stopped what he was doing. But that's when he saw a window. He figured it would take a while for the person to get downstairs so he waddled over to the window and looked outside, he finally knew where he had seen this basement, and this house before. His mom had pictures of this place from when she was in High School and he knew that it was Peyton's house, but it was a man's voice so he had no clue what was going on. The man came downstairs Just as Johnny had tried to hide behind the stairs. The man looked around as he had gotten to the bottom of the stairs.

" Oh Johnny where are you?" The man said.

Johnny ran towards the man and hit him with the chair. The man slumped down to the floor. Only one leg had broken off the chair. Johnny saw a knife in the man's hand so he turned around and picked it up with his hands he started cutting, he was cutting the ropes off of his hands as fast as he could. He cut himself a lot but he didn't care. He finally got the rope off and started running up the stairs screaming.

The man ran close by after getting up, he grabbed Johnny's hair. Johnny turned around and stabbed his arm. He didn't mean too. The man screamed as he saw his blood dripping off of his arm. Johnny kept running up the rest of the stairs but the man hadn't stopped running. Johnny ran to the front door and tried to open in it but it was, locked. He couldn't reach the top lock so he ran for the stairs as the man got closer. Johnny ran upstairs and went into a room and shut the door. It was Peyton's room. Johnny went under the bed in hopes that he could hide. The man walked into the room.

" JOHNNY! YOU CAN'T HIDE FOREVER!" The man shouted.

Johnny tried to move to the back of the bed so that if the man looked under the bed, he couldn't grab him. But then Johnny's shoe hit the side of the bed and made a loud noise.

The man looked under the bed and saw Johnny. He grabbed Johnny's leg and took him out. The man punched Johnny and he was unconscious again.

* * *

Brooke was at her house with Lucas, she had finally stopped crying but her tears kept threatening to fall out of her eyes. Lucas just sat there and held her in his arms. Brooke didn't care if Lucas was holding her. She was just worried about Johnny. She looked at Lucas and saw the worry in his eyes.

"I think you're a good dad." She said, so she could try to think about something else.

" Thanks, I think you're a great mom. Better than I've ever seen." Lucas said.

"No. I'm a terrible mom. I'm actually below terrible but I can't find a word to describe it. What mom lets there kid get kidnapped, what if he's hurt Luke, what if he's dead." Brooke said she started the crying again.

Lucas turned her head towards his and they looked into each others eyes.

" Hey! he is not dead. Don't you ever say that." Lucas said as he stood up.

Brooke stood up too.

" HOW DO YOU KNOW HE'S NOT!" Brooke yelled back in tears.

" I can feel it. And Johnny's a smart kid. He'll come home to us." Lucas said.

Brooke hugged him. When she let go, she looked into his eyes. She couldn't help it, she kissed him. Lucas kissed back with no hesitation. They kissed until breathing became a problem. They let go.

Brooke sat back down on the couch and so did Lucas. Neither of them said anything.

* * *

Nathan was at home, Haley had asked if she could stay at his house because she was locked out of hers. They were both laughing and talking.

" I wonder why we never talked in High School." Haley said.

" I think it's because I was the nerd and you were the hot cheerleader." Nathan said.

"That's just something a stereotype would say. You weren't a nerd. You were someone that I would have fun hanging out with. You hung out with Lucas and Brooke. I hung out with Lucas and Brooke." Haley said.

" That's true." Nathan said.

" I can't believe Johnny's lost." Haley said.

Nathan shuttered at the thought.

" I'm sorry, I forgot that you and him were so close." Haley said.

" No, It's fine it's just I spent so much time with him and Brooke. And now that Lucas is back, I don't spend anytime with him." Nathan said.

" Well you should. Spend time with him anyways. Ask Brooke." Haley said.

" Yeah you're right." Nathan said.

"Let's talk about something else." Haley said as she could see the subject wasn't going to go well.

They talked for a few more hours.

Haley got a call from the her friend that had the key to her house.

" OK, thanks Shelley." Haley said as she hung up.

"Well I have to go." Haley said.

"OK." Nathan said.

" Haley Wait!" Nathan added.

Nathan ran up to her as she opened the door. He kissed her.

" That's something I've been wanting to do all day." Nathan said.

Haley blushed.

" Me too." she said.

* * *

Johnny found him self tied up again. This time there was no way he was getting untied. He tried pulling as hard as he could to get the ropes off but they wouldn't even budge. His mouth was covered so he couldn't scream.

" Johnny, Johnny, Johnny. You should have stayed in the basement." The man said.

The man had heard a car pull up. He looked out side and it was Peyton.

* * *

Peyton's POV

God it's so good to be home. I wonder how my dad is doing.

Peyton opened the door.

" DAD!" I screamed.

As I saw my dad come downstairs I smiled.

" What happened to your arm." I asked as I saw the blood dripping down.

" Aww nothing." He replied.

" I can't wait to go into my room and lay down." I say as I walk upstairs.

" Oh no! Why don't you sleep in my room tonight. I moved your bed out, so you don't have a place to lay." He said with an edge to his voice.

I say nothing and decide to walk back downstairs and demand to find out what he's hiding.

"Is there a present for me in my room that you don't want me to see?" I asked.

" Yeah, a big one. And I don't want to ruin the surprise." He said.

" I hate surprises." I said as I knew he was lying.

I ran upstairs and looked into my room, I saw the poor boy Johnny sitting tied up. I screamed in horror. Why would my dad do such a thing.

"Dad! What the hell is this?" I scream.

Johnny looks at me horrified as if he was scared for his life.

"It's your surprise. Honey he is the only thing in the way between you and Lucas." He said.

I was horrified at my father.

" Don't you want the guy of your dreams. You've loved Lucas your entire life. He's always been the one. Him and Brooke are the only things in the way. But if he dies, Lucas will blame Brooke, they're love will eventually die." Larry said.

I looked at him. I was considering this might be a good idea.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
